The Christmas thief
by Ember grieves for Aspen
Summary: When Yoofus Lightpaw turns up with a large sack of presents to give to all the abbey beasts, everybody knows they weren't honestly made or bought. For all the people who read my stories as a christmas present from me!


Christmas thief

Abbot Humble swung open the abbey gates and welcomed in Yoofus Lightpaw, a young bankvole.

" Merry Christmas abbot!" Mr Lightpaw thrust a large jar of pickles into the elderly hedgehogs paws. The Abbot stared at it." Where did you get this from Mr Lightpaw?" The abbot asked. Yoofus was a notorious thief in Mossflower. Yoofus smiled and shrugged. " Found it… on the floor" Yoofus began to shift nervous. Abbot Humble looked at the oversized burlap sack on the bankvole's shoulders. " Did you steal this? On christmas day! Yoofus, why!?" Humble looked mortified. Yoofus finally broke. " I just wanted to get every-beast something. I couldn't find anything at home so I borrowed some things!" Yoofus admitted looking down at the snow covered floor. " Then you must return it!" Abbot Humble told him. Yoofus looked dumbfounded, and a little disappointed. " Yes Abbot… I'l do it now" Yoofus turned around and began to trudge into the snow. " You're not going alone sir! I'm sending Tam and Doogy with you!" Yoofus stopped suddenly. Tam was alright, but Doogy Plumb was another matter.

Doogy Plumb marched through the snow, making sure Yoofus stayed in check. " Ow could ya! I know yer a thief, but this was a bit far ma' wee lad!" Doogy a young warrior squirrel from the highlands scolded Yoofus. The bankvole kept his head down and shivered from the thick coat of snow that fell. " Not far now, Ti's a little cottage we're lookin' for" He reasurred Tam, who was shivering from the cold winter snow that fell. Very soon they came up to a small wooden hut under a great oak. Crying came from inside. Tam knocked on the door harshly. A elderly wood-mouse opened it with a rather sad looking child hugging her. " Hello there! what are you doing here on Christmas day?" She asked them. Yoofus picked out a cuddly hare toy and a clay mug. Looking away he handed it too the Mouse. She smiled and gave the hare to the mouse-child who stopped crying and began to hug the toy. " Thank you so much! Little one here began to think Father Christmas didn't like him!" She smiled at them as they walked away through the snow. Yoofus began to feel a weight being lifted.

Over the day they returned: a jar of pickles to a hungry hare, a shovel to a mole family, a blanket to a small rabbit and toys,food and goods to a squirrel drey. They were soaked to the bone and freezing cold. The wind began to pick up as the evening drew to a close. Lastly they came to a large ancient oak. A blue round wooden door sat amongst the thick gnarled roots. Yoofus was pushed forwards by Doogy and Tam to knock on the door. With freezing paws he knocked on the door three times. They waited for a short while, before the door began to shuffle open. A large female badger greeted them. " Hello there, whatever are you doing here at Christmas?" She asked as she put on a pair of thick glasses.

Yoofus rummaged through his large, but empty sack. He gently picked out a large leather book with gold patterns running up and down the cover. The badger smiled and took the book gently. " How ever did you get this? She asked. Yoofus was pushed forward by Doogy. " I… Um well. I borrowed it as a, well christmas present… Ma'am.. Um sorry" Yoofus backed away ready for a tanning of a lifetime. " Yoofus Lightpaw, you have done wrong this christmas' The badger told him. He hung his head ashamed. ' But you have made things right again. You spent this day returning gifts, through snow,hail,wind and cold. And because it's Christmas, a time of giving, I invite you into my home for christmas dinner" She motioned with her paws towards the warm set. Doogy took off his hat and bowed. " I would be delighted to Ma'am!" He walked in into the warm. Tam shook her paw. " Thankee marm, very kind deed" Tam smiled and followed his friend. Yoofus was left outside. He didn't feel he should be invited. " Come in Mr Lightpaw, its Christmas after-all" She smiled and coaxed him into the warm, well decorated badger set. He felt as if a weight had been lifted.

 **Merry christmas! Thank you all for reading my stories and enjoying them, You all deserve cookies and cake!**


End file.
